


I Like You, I Want You to Like Me, But I’m Kinda Scared of You

by carlyanne



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Camping, Crushes, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Funny, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Darren Shan, Naked Larten Crepsely, Nervous Darren Shan, Non-Canon Relationship, POV First Person, Rivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyanne/pseuds/carlyanne
Summary: Darren Shan and Larten Crepsely are walking to Baltimore and Darren is trying to figure out how to make Larten like him. Or at least notice him. There are a few hiccups along the way.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Darren Shan
Kudos: 16





	I Like You, I Want You to Like Me, But I’m Kinda Scared of You

Darren Shan is a half vampire who travels the world with his mentor Larten Crepsely. He was 16 years old when Larten Crepsely turned him into a half-vampire. The pain that coursed through his body was unimaginable. It was the night of a full Blood Moon. Darren and his best friend Steve were going to a Freak Show. The freak show that would change their lives forever. But you already know that story.  
This is the story of the half-vampire Darren Shan and how he won the favor of his mentor, Larten Crepsely. They were on their way to Baltimore. The place where Larten started his life as a vampire. It had been two years since Darren had been turned and a year and a half since they left the Cirque.  
“Hey, Mr. Crepsely, what’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done as a vampire?” Darren asked while walking through a cemetery with Mr. Crepsely. I guess I will let Darren tell the rest of the story. Go ahead, Darren.  
It was 12:00 midnight and there was a full moon. We were walking through Maplewood Cemetery in Durham, North Carolina. We would make our way through Virginia and into Baltimore, Maryland, where we would find a place to lay low from the Vampire Council. Maplewood Cemetery was beautiful, and I could not help but try to make small talk, something that Mr. Crepsely did not do very well. I looked up at him, expecting an answer to my question. He stopped walking next to headstone that read:  
Missy Warren  
Feb. 22. 1876  
Jan. 3. 1916

Her record is on high.

“She only ever loved me because I was a vampire. I loved her, and I wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. That is probably the stupidest thing I ever did. Trying to keep a human girlfriend by my side. It was bound to go bad.” Mr. Crepsely said, staring longingly at the grave. “Is that your craziest thing? A human girlfriend?” I laughed, but quickly coughed to cover it up. Mr. Crepsely looked up and sneered at me, “No. The craziest thing I ever did as a vampire was blooding a child and expecting everything to work out fine.” “Hey! I think I have turned out to be a good vampire!” I announced affronted. “YOU are a half-vampire. Do not forget that. Yes, you are stronger, faster, and smarter than the average human. BUT you are NOT a full vampire. There are still some things you can’t do.” Mr. Crepsely said, and continued walking. I stayed, staring at the grave a little longer, hoping it would give him answers. “How can I get him to notice me?” I whispered to the grave. I don’t know what I was expecting, the ghost of Missy Warren was not about to jump out of the ground and answer my question. I turned and ran to catch up with Mr. Crepsely.  
We camped out under the stars every night, with nothing but the clothes on our back, as we made our way out of Durham and into Virginia. We stopped and camped along the New River, which Crepsely told me ran through North Carolina, Virginia, and West Virginia before joining with the Gauley River to form the Kanawha River at the town of Gauley Bridge, West Virginia. I asked how he knew so much about this river and he told me he had been here before and traveled the same we were.  
“I really need a shower, Mr. Crepsely. We have been walking for days and I can smell myself. That is never a good sign. Not to mention, I can smell you too.” I said as w settled down next to the river. He scoffed at me and nodded toward the river. “There’s your water. Go ahead.” “Seriously? The water is going to be freezing! I have some money that I’ve been saving, let me go into town and rent a hotel room or something.” I replied, trying to convince him of the absurdity of bathing in an ice-cold river. “We are vampires… the cold should not bother you too much. Quit being a sissy and get in the water.” Mr. Crepsely told me. I shuffled my feet a little longer and walked a little further away. I don’t know why I was being shy. We are both guys, and its not like he is going to stare at me. I’m just a scrawny child in his eyes. I stripped off my clothes hanging them on a low hanging branch. I took a deep breath and stepped one foot in, “IT’s FREEZING!!!” I shouted as I continued my way forward into the water. I heard Crepsely laugh from where I had left him, laying on the ground. I finally just dove under the water, submerging myself up to my chin. I didn’t have any soap, so I just proceeded to scrub at my arms and legs and torso. After about five minutes, the water did not feel all that cold. I finished up and got out, looking to make sure Mr. Crepsely wasn’t looking my way. I jumped in place and ran back and forth a few times to dry off and warm up.  
I walked back to where Mr. Crepsely had laid down next to a tall pine tree. I sat down, cross-legged in front of him. I did not have much tact, so I just blurted out the first two things to come to my mind. “Do you have anyone you like? What’s your sexuality?” I think I caught him off guard because I certainly caught myself off guard. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. “Why are you asking that?... does it matter? I do not think that is any of your business.” He finished, sitting up. I blushed and looked down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry. Just forget I said anything.” I said hastily. I laid down and turned my back to him. I was so embarrassed; I didn’t know if I would be able to look at him tomorrow.

Mr. Crepsely’s P.O.V  
I am not blind, stupid, or unaware. I know Darren is harboring a crush on me and that is all it will ever be. Don’t get me wrong, I have no problem with gay people. Heck, I have even dated a man before, but Darren is young and has his whole life ahead of him. This crush he has is just that, a crush. I leaned over him as I heard his breath even out, a good sign he was asleep. He was not a child anymore, despite my always treating him like one. He had grown into a very handsome young man, now at the age of 18 almost 19. Honestly, I would not be opposed to doing something with Darren, but what is the question. If I was being honest with myself, Darren was my type in looks and personality. His age was a bit young, granted I was a very old vampire, but Darren would be staying this way for the rest of his life. I vowed to have a talk with Darren once he woke up tomorrow… or maybe the next day, but eventually I would talk to him.  
End Mr. Crepsely’s P.O.V.

I woke up slowly, stretching out and rolling over. My roll over was stopped short by something, so I cracked my eye open to see what and was face to face with Mr. Crepsely. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face, and he was staring right at me. I blushed and rolled back over, sitting up and stretching again, trying to cover up my embarrassment. He stood up and started getting ready to keep on traveling to Baltimore. MR. Crepsely stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “You ready? We should start walking; I want to get to Harrisonburg in the next two days.” Mr. Crepsely said as he turned to me. “Yeah, lets go. We can kill a few squirrels on the way. I’m hungry.” I replied. Mr. Crepsely rolled his eyes and started walking. “Squirrels are not a good source of blood. The taste is way too gamey. I suggest we look for rabbits and/or ducks.” Mr. Crepsely said offhandedly. We walked for about twenty-two hours, only stopping for a drink from the rabbits and ducks we found. We had started in Petersburg, Virginia and it would take forty-six hours to make it to Harrisonburg, Virginia on foot.  
We stopped to sleep after the twenty-two hours, and I was getting ready to lay down against a big pine tree I had found. “Darren, can I talk to you?” Mr. Crepsely asked as I was settling down. “Yeah… sure.” I replied cautiously, sitting back up. “What’s up?” I asked, a tiny inkling of fear, of knowing what this was about, was creeping up inside me. “It’s about what you asked me the other day. I wanted to answer your questions.” Mr. Crepsely replied. “Oh!... That’s ok. I don’t know what I was thinking. We can just act like I never said anything.” I said quickly, looking everywhere but at Mr. Crepsely. “I think we should really talk about it.” Mr. Crepsely stood up and moved closer causing me to jump up, getting ready to run away if need be.  
Silly me, I can’t outrun a vampire. I quickly looked to the side and tried to dash away but was slammed up against a tree in less than a second. I opened my eyes, after having the wind knocked out of me. Mr. Crepsely was standing very close and had his arms on either side of me. I turned my head to the side, wanting to keep as much distance between our faces. “Why would you run? What are you afraid of?” Mr. Crepsely asked calmly. “Just… talk. I’m listening. Can you back up a little… please?” I said, with my head still turned. Mr. Crepsely gently touched my chin, tilting my head to look at him. “I don’t have anyone I am currently interested in, Darren. And… I like both men and women. I have been with both. Each have their own set of pros and cons.” “Okay…. Thanks for that…. I want to go now… please.” I squeaked out in a high pitch voice. 

Mr. Crepsely didn’t move, in fact, I think he got closer. “Darren, have you ever been with anyone?” I could feel his breath on my face. “Ha..ha, yeah…? I had a girlfriend once, but she dumped me after 2 months.” I replied, still trying to turn my head but Mr. Crepsely had a tight hold on my chin. “What a shame. I guess that means you did not get much experience.” I couldn’t tell if I was hearing a teasing tone in his voice or if he was being serious. “Mr. Crepsely, I want to go to sleep now….” I stuttered, not knowing what else to do. “No, Darren. No you don’t.” Mr. Crepsely replied before leaning in and kissing me. It was a soft but demanding kiss and I was so shocked my mouth fell open. Mr. Crepsely took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside. I moaned as I felt his tongue slide across mine. I had made out with my girlfriend a few times, but this was something completely different. I wasn’t a horny teenager anymore. Or at least I wasn’t a teenager. I felt my knees start to buckle and I was getting lightheaded. I tried pulling away, but Mr. Crepsely just followed me for a few more seconds before releasing my mouth and pulling away. I gasped in a breath and looked him in the eyes. I do not remember closing them, but apparently, I did. He stepped back, “I think its time we both went to sleep, Darren.” “Uh-huh.” was my very lame response as I laid back down against my tree. I couldn’t help but keep my eyes open and on Mr. Crepsely’s back. I was not completely sure about what had just happened, and I was worried about what was going to happen in the future. Eventually, I fell asleep, and a restless sleep it was. We woke up and continued our trip. We had twenty-four more hours to walk before we arrived in Harrisonburg. Nothing was said about the night before and it almost seemed like it never happened. We did everything like normal and walked another 18 hours before I stopped to catch a couple rabbits; I was hungry. 

Oh! I suppose I should explain something. You might have been wondering how we were walking all these hours in the amount of time we were, when Mr. Crepsely cannot go in the daylight. Well, he can, at least temporarily. Some of the freaks at the Cirque had created a serum that allowed him to go in the sun. We had about 15 vials of the stuff and we were carrying that with us. One vial lasted 24 hours. Mr. Crepsely would take it at night, and we would walk until that same time the next night, before taking the next, so on and so forth. We wanted to save as many of the vials as possible, which meant we had to move as fast as possible. We could flit. But flitting was very tiresome, so we could only do it for short bursts of time.  
We had finally made it to Harrisonburg, and we would stay there for a couple of days to rest up and replenish our strength. We had 54 hours to go, plus a ferry ride before we made it to our destination, Baltimore. Oh! and I finally convinced Mr. Crepsely to let me buy us a hotel room for the next couple days. He would not be taking the vials during our stay here. He would sleep during the day and be up at night for the next two days. 

We entered our room at the local Motel 6. I only had a limited amount of money, so I got the cheapest room. It had one queen size bed, a television, a mini fridge and a bathroom. Very minimalist, but it would be fine for the next couple days. I turned the lock on the door and latched the safety lock, and continued to the window, pulling the drapes shut tight. Mr. Crepsely turned on the lights and sat down on the end of the bed. “Watch out, here I come!!!!!” I announced as I launched myself on to the bed, flopping on my stomach. Mr. Crepsely bounced a little as I landed in the middle of the bed. I couldn’t help it. I finally had a bed again, even if just for a couple nights, and I wanted to act like a kid about it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Crepsely roll his eyes, a small smile on his face. It was weird seeing him smile, even if it was small and he thought I didn’t see it. 

I was so excited and comfortable with the fact of the bed, I let down my guard. While I was busy rolling around the bed, with my eyes closed, Mr. Crepsely had gotten up and taken off his cape and was coming back to the bed. Now, to one looking on, it looked like a predator about to jump on its prey, but I did not notice this, since my eyes were closed. I felt the bed dip, but like I said my guard was down. Suddenly, I felt heat radiating all around me an opened my eyes. Mr. Crepsely was on all fours leaning over me. He had this look in his eyes that I couldn’t decipher. 

“What are you doing? ….. ….. ….. Mr. Crepsely? You look tense…. or hungry. You aren’t going to eat me, are you?” I was just rambling, but he was not responding, just staring at me like a hungry cat. A very big, hungry cat. “Mr. Crepsely! I barked slash squeaked out, finally getting him to blink. “Hmm? Sorry, what was that?” Mr. Crepsely responded nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t on all fours, on the bed, leaning over me. “Get off!!” I said moving to roll over and use my shoulder as leverage. It did not work, to say the least. Instead of pushing him off me and escaping the bed, Mr. Crepsely used my turning over to push me face down into the bed. I felt him settle his weight down on my legs, rendering me helpless. 

“You should not let your guard down around a predator. You might end up getting eaten.” Mr. Crepsely whispered in my ear. I turned my head to the side and replied, “I did not know you were a predator. I thought you were my mentor.” “I am your mentor, but I’m also a vampire. And if I remember correctly, a couple days ago, you asked about my sexuality and we had a very fun discussion. Or did you already forget about that?” Mr. Crepsely’s voice was getting deeper and huskier, which worried me a lot more than I ever thought it would. “I didn’t forget. I just assumed it was over and done with. I mean, we went another 18 hours without talking about it and I thought everything was back to normal.” I grunted out seeing as Mr. Crepsely was crushing me beneath his weight. “You guessed wrong. I have not stopped thinking about our conversation…. or that kiss. Seeing as I am your mentor, I figure I should teach you everything in life, not just the vampire stuff, right?” Mr. Crepsely stated.  
“What’s happening? You sound very menacing. Are you trying to scare me? I am very uncomfortable in this situation. Can you please get off me?” I stated. “Darren, I’m not stupid. I know you like me. So why are you resisting so much?” Mr. Crepsely’s question took me off guard. 

I was treading on very thin ice and I didn’t want to fall in. I truly did not want to fall in. Aside from leaving my family and fighting my best friend, this was probably the most frightening thing I had ever dealt with. I was inexperienced in relationships, love, sex, and everything in between. Yes, I had a crush on Mr. Crepsely, but with the way he was acting, it did not make me want to experience anything. Especially not with someone who did not truly like me. I know he cared for me, he was my mentor, but that was all it was.  
“Why are you saying all of this? Why would you want to do this? You don’t even like me like that! Ok, fine! I have a crush on you. Big whoop! I don’t want to do anything with anyone who doesn’t like me.” I finished my rant and heaved a great sigh of annoyance. 

Mr. Crepsely stared at me unblinkingly. He didn’t get up, but he leaned back a little. “I like you. If I did not like you, you would not be here.” Mr. Crepsely stated. “Well, yeah. I know you like me, but not romantically.” I replied. “Darren, I want to like you…. romantically. It is going to take time. I am your mentor, and I want to teach you everything I can about life. The sexual stuff, if not with someone you love, should at least be with someone you trust. I want to be that person for you. Let me prove that I can…. I can learn to like you, the way you want me to. We have 54 more hours to travel once we leave here. I am going to win you over, Darren. Just you wait and see, you can run but you can not hide.” Mr. Crepsely finished and leaned down to kiss me. It was a hard and fierce kiss, full of emotion and it lasted for quite some time. He let up for two seconds so I could breathe and then dove back down. His tongue battled for dominance with mine, and of course mine lost. He finally finished kissing me and got up, laying down on his side of the bed. I continued to lay where I was, just taking in all of what had just happened. I finally got up and got in bed on my side and went to sleep.

I woke up and I got ready to go out. Mr. Crepsely was going to sleep today and would be up tonight while I sleep. That thought reeked havoc on my nerves. “What do you want me to do today, while you slumber?” I asked while styling my hair. “You can do whatever you want. Be back before sundown and if you see anything you think I might enjoy, grab it for me.” Mr. Crepsely replied laying back down on the bed and covering his face. I checked to make sure the curtains were closed tightly and walked to the door. The sun was high in the sky and shining brightly, so I cracked the door open and slipped out.  
I was walking down the main street and looking at all the shops. I stopped at a small café and got myself a croissant. I did not need to ingest human food, and I couldn’t eat everything, but I enjoyed it from time to time. I sat there thinking of everything that had occurred since we left and trying to picture what the future would look like. I got up and continued to explore the town. The shops were interesting, and I found an antique shop I could not ignore. I walked the aisles looking for nothing specific but keeping an eye out for anything that Crepsely might like. 

I found three, incredibly old diaries. After looking through them, I decided that Crepsely would like them. They talked about vampires. They seemed to be from the point of view of an onlooker. I paid the person at the front and continued my exploration of the town. It was about 6:45 pm and the sun would be setting in the next 15 minutes or so. I walked back to the motel and used the key card to open the door. I just snuck in through a crack since the sun had not set yet. Mr. Crepsely was still asleep but he should be waking up soon. I put the diaries down on the dresser and headed for the shower. I stripped down and climbed in, the warm spray of the water soothing all my muscles. It felt so good. I heard Mr. Crepsely getting up and decided to spend a few more minutes in the shower. It was one of those walk-in showers with the glass door that had a handle/ rack on the inside of the door and the outside of the door. 

I forgot to tell you, the shower part of the bathroom does not have a door, therefore I did not hear Mr. Crepsely walk in. out of nowhere, I heard the shower door sliding open and grabbed the handle, pulling it shut and holding it there. “What are you doing?!!! You can’t come in here; I’m in here!” I shouted still holding the door shut. I could feel Mr. Crepsely pulling on the door. “Why not? We are both men.” Mr. Crepsely asked. I did not have an answer to that question. Mr. Crepsely pulled the door with a hard tug. I had slightly let up on holding it closed when he asked me that question, and it slid open. Before I could cover myself or try to get out of the shower, Mr. Crepsely was in and the door was shut.

I did not know where to look…. I just kept looking at the walls and the ceiling. Mr. Crepsely was naked…. in the shower…. with me…. naked. I had never seen another man naked. I mean, Steve and I used to change together, but we always had boxers on. “Darren, look at me.” He ordered. I took a few more seconds before looking at his face. “I’m done. I’d like to get out now.” I stated, staring him straight in the eyes. “I want to teach you something. Lesson number one.” Mr. Crepsely said, before spinning me around and pinning me to the wall.  
My hands were pinned above my head by one of Mr. Crepsely’s hands. The other was sliding all over my body. It started down my back and slid around to the front. I squeaked as his hand slid lower and brushed over my lower abdomen. He was so close to my dick. Don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it. Was the mantra going off in my head. He reached down, gently grabbing my dick. I squeaked and tried to break his hold on my hands. No surprise, he did not budge. He started rubbing my dick and pressing me into the wall. I could feel his breath on my neck and in my ear, the steam from the shower not helping with the heat I was feeling. I didn’t want to, but I started getting hard. Mr. Crepsely hummed as I hardened in his hand. He was rubbing just the right way and teasing my head. It was driving me crazy. I tried breaking free again, to no avail. “Ahh!... oh…. aghhh!!!” I could not stop the moans as he jerked me off. “Stop, Mr. Crepsely. I’m…. I can’t…. ahh… so close… please!” I don’t know if that ‘please’ was for him to stop or keep going. I was seeing spots and my vision was dancing. He rubbed harder, twisting his hand at the perfect moment. “AHHH!!!!!” I yelled out as I came all over the wall and his hand. My body would not stop twitching and spasming. I had never felt such a powerful orgasm when I jerked off. “Good boy.” Mr. Crepsely said then pecked me on the cheek, rinsed off and got out. I just leaned against the wall panting. 

To Be Continued…..


End file.
